tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Yakusoku
Yakusoku (約束, lit. Promise) is the 2nd opening theme of Tegami Bachi: Reverse and the 5th opening theme for the overall Tegami Bachi anime series. It is performed by Shikao Suga. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= 雲と雲の切れ間から 差し込んだ光の筋 その透き通ったオレンジが 空と町を繋いでる 一人ぼっちはじっとしてさえいれば それなりの朝はおとづれた でも君と二人ぼっち 傷つけあうときの音 胸が破裂しそうにイタイ 望んだこと何もかもを 欲しいと思うものすべてを もしも僕が手にしたとしてだ それを"幸せ"って言うの？ 分かり合えないこの想いが 消えてしまいそうな願いが きっと僕と君をつなぐ 約束になっていくって気がするんだ 目が覚めたらいろんなこと よくなってないかな,とか思う たぶん君もそんな風に 眠る夜があるのかな 憧れ　プライド　嫉妬 いつも理想って 誰かの夢の寄せ集め "何も失いたくない" "何も汚されたくない" でもそれじゃ進めない！ 悲しんで泣いてばっかいても 孤独ばっかり歌っていても ずっと僕らこの場所から抜け出せないと思うんだ バカにされそうなガムシャラが 諦めなかった気持ちが いつか今日と明日をつなぐ 約束になっていくって気がするんだ ＜ラップ＞ 明日どうしてる？明後日どうしてる？ 明々後日どうしてる？ 今日と明日　無限に繰り返す 繰り返しつなげてく　つないでく 僕の気持ち－（引く）君の気持ちはどれくらいの気持ち あの光のように僕らをつなげてくれ、つないでくれ 胸が破裂しそうにイタイ 望んだこと何もかも 欲しいと思うものすべてを もしも僕が手にしたとしてだ それを"幸せ"って言うの？ 分かり合えないこの想いが 消えてしまいそうな願いが きっと僕と君をつなぐ 約束になっていくって気がするんだ |-| Rōmaji= Kumo to kumo no kirema kara Sashikonda hikari no suji Sono sukitotta ORENJI ga Sora to machi o tsunaide iru Hitoribotchi wa jitto shite sae ireba Sorenari no asa wa otozureta Demo kimi to futaribotchi Kizutsuke au toki no oto Mune ga haretsu shisou ni ITAI Nozonda koto nanimo kamo o Hoshii to omou mono subete o Moshimo boku ga te ni shita to shite da Sore o shiawase tte iu no Wakariaenai kono omoi ga Kiete shimaisou na negai ga Kitto boku to kimi o tsunagu Yakusoku ni natte ikutte ki ga suru n da Me ga sametara iron na koto Yoku natte inai ka na toka omou Tabun kimi mo sonna fuu ni Nemuru yoru ga aru no ka na Akogare PURAIDO shitto Itsumo risou tte Dareka no yume no yoseatsume Nanimo ushinaitakunai Nanimo yogosaretakunai Demo sore ja susumenai Kanashinde naite bakka ite mo Kodoku bakkari utatte ite mo Zutto bokura kono basho kara nukedasenai to omou n da BAKA ni saresou na GAMUSHARA ga Akiramenakatta kimochi ga Itsuka kyou to asu o tsunagu Yakusoku ni natte ikutte ki ga suru n da RAPPU Asu dou shiteru asatte dou shiteru Shiasatte dou shiteru Kyou to ashita mugen ni kurikaesu Kurikaeshi tsunageteku tsunaideku Boku no kimochi hiku kimi no kimochi wa dore kurai no kimochi Ano hikari no you ni bokura o tsunagetekure tsunaidekure Mune ga haretsu shisou ni ITAI Nozonda koto nanimo kamo o Hoshii to omou mono subete o Moshimo boku ga te ni shita toshite da Sore o shiawase~ te iu no Wakariaenai kono omoi ga Kiete shimaisou na negai ga Kitto boku to kimi o tsunagu Yakusoku ni natte ikutte ki ga suru n da |-| English= From the intervals of clouds A streak of light shone through That clear orange light Connects the sky to the street If I just sat alone The morning itself came But when I'm with you The sound of our painful encounter Makes my heart hurt like it might explode Everything I've wished for And everything I think I want Even if I had them Could I call that "happiness?" These feelings I can't understand And wishes that seem to have disappeared Surely they bind you and me together I feel they will become promises When I wake up, there are so many things That I don't think are getting better Maybe you're that way, too I wonder if you sleep at night Aspiration, pride, and jealousy Are always called ideals A medley of someone's dreams "I don't want to lose anything" "I don't want to defile anything" But that's not getting me anywhere! Even if we're just sad and crying And even if we're just singing alone I think we can never escape from this place Feeling like I'm being foolish and reckless And feeling like I haven't given up Someday I will bind today and tomorrow I feel that will become our promise RAP What will happen tomorrow? What will happen the day after tomorrow? What will happen in three days? Today and tomorrow repeat themselves infinitely Repeatedly connected How much is my feelings minus your feelings? Just like that light, we are connected, bound My heart hurts like it might explode Everything I've wished for And everything I think I want Even if I had them Could I call that "happiness?" These feelings I can't understand And wishes that seem to have disappeared Surely they bind you and me together I feel they will become promises Video Navigation Category:music Category:Openings Category:Media